<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink by Crazy4Kameron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646287">Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron'>Crazy4Kameron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff without Plot, Hopeless romantic vanjie, Skating Brooke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Kameron/pseuds/Crazy4Kameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank you laforza for helping me with the skating lingo and opalescent-cheetah for betaing and always being my cheerleader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanjie loves it when she finishes work early, especially when Brooke is still teaching one of her classes. She loves to watch the way her body moves on the ice, and the way her face lights up when one of the kids finally gets a move right. It’s endearing the way she cheers and claps celebrating even the smallest of victories, making the child feel like they can accomplish an incredible feat. Today, Brooke is teaching the kids how to do a layback spin, and Vanjie thinks her head is going to explode the moment she sees Brooke’s back arched down towards the ice, arms extended over her head, leg lifting towards her back as she spins into a layback. She can see every perfectly toned muscle flexing.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke’s pink skating outfit is covered in iridescent crystals that shine as they catch the light. Vanjie's eyes take note of every detail on the clothing and she simply melts, her entire heart skipping a beat. She can't get over how incredibly gorgeous Brooke looks or how graceful she is, skating elegantly between the kids that she's teaching. Vanjie has seen Brooke wear many different outfits, but this has to be one of her favourites.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the class finishes, Brooke glances to her side, her lips curling into a small grin as she  skates over to the side of the rink. The two exchange a series of loving gazes before Brooke speaks up. "Why don't you come on the ice? You certainly like to watch but I never see you on it." It’s a fair point from Brooke but Vanjie - who doesn't skate much - is a bit apprehensive. Vanjie really doesn’t like to look weak, especially in front of Brooke, but her unbridled want to be close to her wins over, so she begins to consider it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mami, you know I'm way more used to solid ground!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke laughs, her experience as an ice skater definitely paying off. "This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> solid ground." She stabs her toepick into the ice to prove that indeed, this is ground, just more slippery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don’t slide on </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry</span>
  </em>
  <span> solid ground.” Vanjie insists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just like rollerblading, without the wheels.” Brooke tries, hoping that will encourage her girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it ain’t just like rollerblading! Plus I don’t even have any skates, so how am I supposed to go out on the ice? Cause mama, I ain’t about to get my gym shoes wet.” Vanjie questions before the blonde rolls her eyes, jumping over the railing of the rink and walking towards her on the carpeted area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well you know, we could always fix that by going to see Raven at the equipment rental and getting you some skates. I’ll even give you a hands on private lesson.” Brooke whispers into Vanjie’s ear with a hands on her shoulders, grinning wildly, wanting to finally convince the smaller girl that the ice isn't as awful as she thinks it is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanjie eventually agrees, to go see Raven for a pair of skates. Brooke hums along to the music playing on the overhead speaker before knocking on the counter of the equipment rental area, waiting patiently until Raven looks up from counting the register to meet her stare. "You already have skates, what's your deal?" She asks plainly as she continues to count the money.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Canadian has to snicker at least a tiny bit, "I know I have skates, but I need some for her." She takes Vanjie's hand and pulls her closer so that Raven can see her face across the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn’t know that parents pay for their kids to get private lessons?" Raven deadpans, barely looking up from counting the money. Brooke can’t tell if it was a joke or not. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am just as old as Brooke!" Vanjie yells in offence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's her size?" She glares up for a peek again before returning the money to the register, Brooke shrugging at Vanije and suggesting she be the one to find properly sized skates here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm probably bout' an 8." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raven nods before shuffling back to the counters filled with an array of white and black skates, her hands reach for a top pair of stained white skates before handing them off to Vanije as Brooke thanks the older woman who waves her off as she opens up her newest page in Vogue, “try not to hurt yourself, but if you do, don’t bleed on the skates." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanije sits on the bench nearest to the ice before Brooke puts on her red skate guards and kneels in front of the shorter girl. Vanjie notices the way that the crystals on her pink outfit catch the light with every move Brooke makes. The way that they shine and spark, melting her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> The Canadian helps her lace up the figure skates much to a disgruntled Vanije who groans about how tight they are. "If they're tight that's how you know they're on right." Brooke says, before Vanije stands and she guides her into the rink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke learns that it’s funny seeing the ever-confident Vanessa “Vanjie” Mateo totally out of her comfort zone. The little spurts of yelling and Spanish curses when Brooke has barely even gotten Vanjie out onto the ice yet, are only made more entertaining, when Brooke lets go of Vanjie’s hands, and leaves her standing alone next to the wall. Vanjie begins to scream and grabs onto the wall next to her for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke turns on the edge of her skate, rolling her eyes teasingly as Vanjie mumbles under her breath. "You know, you can't just stand there and grab the wall forever!" Brooke says, running a hand through Vanjie’s hair as she continues to grip the wall like any beginner probably would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hard truth is that everyone falls on the ice, even professional figure skaters. It’s simply a part of the game. Falling is easy, getting up is the hard part. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay if you wanna be safe, when you start to skate squat down just a bit and then hold your arms out, it's for balance." Brooke demonstrates before standing up straight and skating in a circle, "Or if you actually want to keep up you can just hold my hand until you get the hang of moving around." The Canadian holds out her hand as Vanjie nervously takes it, glad to have an excuse to hold Brooke's hand despite the fact that it is definitely not the safest or most fun excuse in Vanjie's opinion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing it, see!" Brooke says as she slowly skates next to Vanjie, who can only grumble out a soft noise as some sort of reply, gripping Brooke’s arm with both hands and trying to concentrate on not falling flat on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna let go of your hand now." Brooke tries to loosen Vanjie’s death grip on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What the fuck!" Vanije yelps as Brooke lets go and skates a little ways in front, turning on the edge of her skate to watch her. Vanjie can only freeze in time and put her arms out anxiously, not wanting to make any sudden movements.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanije, you have to move! Falling isn't that bad!" The blonde yells as she stares at the shorter woman who makes a tiny step, screaming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay good, now do it without screaming every two inches and we might be making progress." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanije shoots a glare across to the blonde who giggles, comfortably standing straight in her skates whilst the brunette can only gently attempt to glide forward. Brooke claps softly, "That's good! Keep the hands out and just glide across the ice. One foot after the other and stop looking down, that's the quickest way to fall." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Jesus! I'm just tryna move, but everytime I do I’m just that much closer to my ass on the ice!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanije attempts to make a brisk movement before she feels herself start to lose control. Her arms begin to flail and her feet are sliding out from under her, she finally thinks that she has control again, when she completely collapse onto the ice with her knees stopping her face from colliding teeth first into the ice. Brooke skates over before grabbing her arm and helping her up, instructing her to put her hand on her knee and lift up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That wasn't awful for your first time on the ice!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Easy for you to say princess. You wearing an entire pink costume, sparkling like a diamond and I'm just here in my gym clothes, with wet knees, trying not to die.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke rolls her eyes, "You have to learn to get back up, I fell all the time when I was a kid, the point is that you keep trying. Just because I don't slip every two seconds doesn't mean I don't make a ton of mistakes still when practicing." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanije knows that Brooke is right. She knows that Brooke often leaves practice sore and bruised from the many falls she endures, but Brooke has been doing this for years and loves it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m cold and wet and these stupid skates hurt my feet! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Try again, please." Brooke's gentle voice speaks above Vanije's inner thoughts as the Puerto Rican girl nods. Fixing her posture to Brooke's delight, she holds her arms out and keeps her head looking straight as she moves bit by bit before she feels herself skating across the ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're doing great!" Brooke yells encouragingly as she skates across from Vanije as the shorter girl screeches, moving slowly towards the comfort of Brooke’s open arms. It’s the oddest feeling just gliding across the ice but it is definitely a welcome one. Music blasts through the arena as Vanije makes her way over slowly but surely to Brooke who giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You did it! See, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> skate, it just takes falling and a lot of practice." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two interlock hands as Brooke gently picks up speed and lets Vanije follow her footwork and her pace, the shorter girl breathes and feels a sense of calm wash over her once she finds the proper sense of rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's kinda fun once you get the hang of it, y'know," Vanjie comments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's even more fun once you start learning jumps and tricks."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh Mary I ain't about that life just yet." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke begins to smirk before suddenly letting go of Vanije's hand and quickly skating across the ice. She winks at the smaller woman before taking off from the back inside edge of her skate and rotating twice in the air,landing on the back outside edge of her opposite foot and extending her arms out in front of her once she lands her double salchow jump.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vanije stands, mouth agape at the jump before Brooke smiles with a shrug. Her hands run over the pink material of her outfit, "I'm trying to get it to a triple soon but jumps are the most fun part about skating was all I was trying to say." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Show off." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Brooke takes the smaller woman's hand in her own as they continue to make circles around the rink aimlessly, enjoying and taking in the moment of private ice and being with one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the girls finally decide to call it a day, Vanjie’s nose is cold and red and she can barely feel her hands or feet. She really just wants to get her stuff and go home to relax, but as she gets closer to the gym and sees the other girls hanging out by the desk, she knows that’s never going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m guessing that blondie finally got you out on the ice?” Scarlet probes as she sits behind the desk with her feet propped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re looking a little worse for wear there Vanj. She must have given you one hell of a lesson.” Kameron giggles out. Vanjie walks over and leans on the desk, resting her head in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’all think you’re funny don’t you. Look at Miss Kameron over here thinking she knows what a hands on lesson really is. You know I could have shown you what a hands on really means, but it’s too late for that now, ain’t it boo.” Pushing herself off the desk, Vanjie can see Kameron blushing. She turns to walk towards the locker room, but only makes it a few steps before stopping. “And yeah Scarlet, Brooke did finally get me on the ice, and it was worth every second.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On her walk back to the locker room to get her stuff, she is already starting to feel how sore her body is going to be, and knows that a long hot bath to soak is definitely going to be needed tonight. To take her mind off of the pain she envisioned the image of Brooke in that amazing pink shimmering outfit. Vanjie has never been much of a fan of the colour pink before, but now it’s quickly becoming one of her favourites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>